Talia Wright
Talia Wright is one of the main characters in the Legacy of the User Battle Force. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Weak Armor *PASSIVE: Whenever Talia is hit by a contact move, she loses 15% defense, but gains 15% movement speed. This stacks up to 3 times and lasts 8 seconds. The armor reduction is lowered to 1% during Resurreccion. Wish - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia silences herself for the next five seconds and places a Wish on herself or any teammate (this counts as a buff.) After 10 seconds, that teammate recovers health equal to 25% of Talia's maximum health. Baton Pass - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia swaps positions with a teammate in the battle. The teammate gains all of Talia's buffs and debuffs, as well as the boosts from Wind Armory. Heal Bell - 180 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia removes all crowd control on herself and her teammates. Wind Runner *INNATE: Talia is immune to all special -type techniques, and if she is hit by one, she gains 20% movement speed instead. Airslice - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia summons an instantaneous gust of wind that cuts through an enemy, dealing 100 base damage and silencing them for 2 seconds. Wind Armory - 45 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia can make weapons out of wind. Each weapon gives her a special bonus: :*'Wind Gun' - Talia gains immense range and 50% attack speed. :*'Wind Sword' - Talia gains 20% attack speed, 40% attack damage, and 20% ability power. :*'Wind Boots' - Talia gains 40% movement speed, and can blink to a target location within a small radius every 60 seconds. :*'Wind Dagger' - Talia gains 60% attack damage, and her basic attacks cause her target to bleed for 10% of the damage dealt over 5 seconds. :*'Wind Epee' - Talia gains slight range, 10% attack damage, 20% armor, and 25% magic resistance. :*'Wind Shield' - Talia gains 40% armor and magic resistance, and blocks one advanced technique every 120 seconds. Tailwind - 80 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia summons a powerful wind from behind, doubling her allies' movement speed for 10 seconds. Bala - 0.1 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia fires a small blast of spiritual energy at the opponent, smashing them for 2 base special damage. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. Sonido - 3 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia quickly steps to the targeted location in a far area, leaving behind a loud sound wave. If the targeted location contains an enemy, she deals 90 base damage to the target and silences them. Payback - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia channels for a second. Afterwards, she appears behind an enemy, dealing 50 base damage to them and slowing their attack speed by 25% for 2 seconds. If Talia is attacked or targeted during channeling, the damage and slow are doubled. Pursuit - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia's next attack deals 40 extra base damage and slows their movement speed by 25%. If the enemy's back is turned to Talia, this move's power is doubled. Night Slash - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia takes a strike at the enemy, dealing 70 base damage and applying on-hit effects. This move applies on-hit effects and can critically strike, having a 12.5% higher probability of doing so. Dark Pulse - 9 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia fires a ring of dark energy, striking enemies with 80 base damage and silencing them. Taunt - 13 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia taunts an enemy for 2 seconds. After the taunt, the target cannot use non-damaging advanced techniques for another 3-5 seconds. Mean Look - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia glares at an enemy, suppressing them for 1.5 seconds. Sucker Punch - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia attacks a channeling enemy, dealing 80 base damage and stunning them for 4 seconds. Moonlight - 180 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia harnesses the light reflected from the moon to recover her own health. :*If there is rain, sandstorm, fog, hail, or snow, Talia heals for 12.5% of her maximum health. :*If it is day with no weather modifiers, Talia heals for 25% of her maximum health. :*If it is night, Talia heals for 50% of her maximum health. Curse - 16 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia causes a reaction in her body, decreasing her movement and attack speeds by 50% to bolster her attack damage and armor by 50%. This is counted as a buff and lasts 8 seconds. Toxic - 80 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Talia corrodes an area in front of her after casting the move. Enemies who step on it will be badly poisoned, and will take 3.125% of their health in damage over 5 seconds. The amount increases by 3.125% every 5 seconds. The poison lasts for 60 seconds. Item Layout *Randuin's Omen *Will of the Ancients *Zeke's Herald *Infinity Edge *Trinity Force *Rabadon's Deathcap Militias Talia, believe it or not, was the first battler under the alias "timson622222" on the Kirby Wiki, known as simply "Umbreon" back then. She is or was the leader or co-leader of three groups, and has helped the Infinity Lands on multiple occasions. Category:Allies Category:Hollows